A Snoggletog to Remember
by DaisyTheDoodleDog
Summary: A Snoggletog special! Takes place in between season 4 and 5 of race to the edge. Hiccstrid! I will most likely post do another one-shot, so look out for that! Review and Enjoy!


**Hi! It's been a while since I've written a HTTYD story, but for the holidays I'm writing a Snoggletog special! Leave a review and a request for any one-shots! Thanks so much, and check out my other stories! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Takes place during season 4 after Viggo "dies." Will contain Hiccstrid.**

 **Hiccup's P.O.V.**

"Ugh!" Toothless jumped from his spot by the fire as the crumpled paper hit him in the head and bounced into the fire. He grunted and shot me a glare.

"Sorry bud. I'm just having a hard time thinking." I ran my almost numb fingers through my hair. The room was almost completely dark with the fire dwindling into warm ashes. I glanced back at my messy bed and then back to my desk. It was covered in sketch's, maps, invention ideas, and my present for Astrid. Or at least one onf many ideas.

"Hiccup! Astrid is here!" My father's booming voice yelled to me. I barely had time to react, as light footsteps bounced up the stairs.

"Hiccup? Hey you, whatcha you doing up here by yourself? The gang is outside sledding." I grabbed the papers and shoved them under a book.

"Oh hey Astrid. I was just uh... drawing." She smirked at me.

"Drawing?" I nodded as she moved closer. I stumbled backwards into my desk.

"Can I see them?" She gave a look. I knew to choose my words carefully, because I knew that she knew I was lying.

"W-when I'm done, okay?" She shrugged and smiled.

"Sure. Want to go sledding? Come on, don't worry about the edge. It's almost Snoggletog! You need a break." Astrid took my hand and pulled me down the stairs. We stopped midway. I could hear my dad downstairs cursing at the fire that wouldn't start. I let go of Astrid's hand.

"We can't tell him yet." I whispered. She nodded and let me move ahead of her.

"Uh dad, Astrid and I are going sledding." Dad nodded at me with a smirk.

"Be at the great hall for the gathering tonight." He said simply, before going back to tend to the stubborn fire. We left the house as found Toothless already outside wrestling with Stormfly, rolling around in the snow. Astrid chuckled.

"Come on!" She laughed and ran to the top of the hill, the thick winter fur keeping her skin from being exposed to the cold, turning white as the wet snow stuck to it. I laughed and followed her, suddenly forgetting being a leader and work and hunters on our heels.

The rest of the gang were at the top laughing and shoving snow in each other's faces.

"Guys! I got Hiccup!" Astrid laughed throwing a snowball at Snotlout. I had never seen her laughing and carefree like that before. It made my heart swell.

"Oh Hiccup! Don't try the -" Fishlegs was cut off by the twins chanting.

"Down. The. Hill. Down. The. Hill"

"Hiccup! Sled down the hill!" Snotlout yelled over the twins. I gave Snotlout a worried look, which made him grin more.

"I'll go with you." Astrid said. I finally gave in and shrugged. We sat on the wooden sled. Astrid wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my tense shoulders. I gripped the rope and then Snotlout shoved us.

"Snotlout!" I screamed rocking forward as the two of us plummeted down the hill. Astrid screamed with laughter as I screamed for dear life. Riding a dragon was one thing, but shooting down a steep mountain on a board of wood, was another.

Astrid's laughter turned to shouts quickly.

"Hiccup look out!" She screamed as the sled swerved right towards a pile of jagged rocks. We screamed and put our feet out to stop, but it failed. With a whoosh of black, I went face first into the snow.

I shot up. "Astrid!?" I heard a muffled 'over here' and rushed towards a large pile of snow, that Toothless was digging at. The others came running down the hill.

I started digging and shoving the snow away until I found Astrid's red tinted face.

"Astrid?! Oh gods! Are you okay?" I found her arms and pulled her up. I took a step back to pull her out of the snow and slid.

"Whooaa, oof!" I fell back into the snow, Astrid landing on top of me. We looked at each other and stared laughing. Her breath was warm against me nose. Loose strands of hair dangled in her face. With my free arm, I pushed it away behind her ear. She let out a small chuckle. Gently, she leaned forward and kissed me. All the cold wind and snow around me disappeared as all my senses melted.

She let go, and we only looked at each other for a moment, before the rest of the gang body slammed into us. They piled up in laughter. It was the most fun any of us had had in months.

* * *

 **Astrid's P.O.V**

My mother pulled and tugged at my hair as I was trying to sharpen my axe.

"Oh Astrid dear! You don't need that Thor for saken axe. It's a party, not a battle." I groaned.

"Mom! My hair is fine! Who am I trying to impress anyway!? I'm already wearing a nicer outfit!"

I looked down at my long sleeve red shirt, with green embroidered pattern around the collar. I also had Hofferson tradional wrist guards on. They were a light leather with Celtic designs carved into them, that meant strength and bravery. I fiddled with soft fur of my skirt that my mom had made me wear, it didn't have any spikes or skulls. My tall wool boots itched through the dark blue leggings.

"You are 19! Astrid, while you are off doing all sorts of nonsense, you're not thinking about the future." I glared at her. She didn't know about me and Hiccup. Only the gang did. I had thought of my future, I just hadn't told her.

"Anyway, there are lots of young suitors at the party, that have asked for your hand."

"Wait, what! When?"

"While you are off riding on that dragon! I said that you have to meet them first."

"But-"

"No buts! I will see you talk to some young vikings tonight, you hear me?!" I said an angry yes as she tugged my hair again.

My hair was pulled into a bun, a knotted braid leading back into it, and loose strands fall in front of my face. My mother pushed it back, but as her back was turned, I pushed it forward.

I took my chance, and bolted. I rushed down the stairs and out the door.

"Astrid? Where are you-?"

"To the party!"

I jumped up the stairs and into the giant doors of the great hall. I took a deep breath, inhaling the smells of pine, pork, and chocolate. I grinned as I found Heather.

"Heather!"

"Ast! Hey! You look nice." She leaned in. "Going to impress Hiccup?" I punched her.

"My mother made me. She wanted me to meet some men." Heather giggled.

"And let me guess, she doesn't know about Hiccup?" I nodded.

"Well, you are going to have to tell her sometime. And... for the record, when Hiccup sees you, he is going to faint." I laughed.

I left Heather to chat, and went over to the table of food. Gods! There was a lot of food. Even with all the people eating it. I turned and smiled at the people dancing, talking and listening to the music. It was amazing.

I watched the dancers, mesmerized and stepped backwards.

"Whooooaa!" I fell backwards, but something caught me. It was Toothless.

"Oh! Thanks Toothless." He cooed happily as I rubbed his nose.

"A-Astrid?" I turned around. It was Hiccup.

"Hey you." He stared at me, speechless.

"Y-you look..."

"Festive? My mother made me get dressed up."

"I was going to say pretty, but yeah... festive." I chuckled and blushed.

"I-I uhh... have something for y-you." He said holding out a small wrapped present.

"Hiccup, you didn't need to." I said taking it gently. I started to untie the small bow, when my mother interrupted.

"Astrid! What are you doing? You're wasting the night!" I had had enough.

"You know what!? I am not! I am enjoying Snoggletog, with my boyfriend!" I snapped. I said this louder than I thought, which made a lot of heads turn. Hiccup's eyes widened.

I didn't want another piece of it. I stormed out of the great hall. I sat down on the cold, stone steps. Hiccup followed and sat next to me.

"I'm sorry I freaked." I said, barely a whisper.

"Its not your fault. At least out here, it's quiet." I nodded. He then handed me my present. I opened it and gasped.

"Hiccup you-"

"I know you don't really like these kind of things, but I just thought maybe-" I cut him off with a kiss.

"I love it, but it's not the greatest gift in the world."

"Oh?"

"You are. I only need you." He smiled and took my hand.

"Happy Snoggletog, Astrid."

"Happy Snoggletog Hiccup." And with that, I laid my head on his shoulder and gripped the tiny necklace that had a Nightfury and Nadder flying together in a circle.

* * *

 **That's it! I just had a random idea, and it's honestly not my best work, but I needed to write some Hiccstrid sooooo... anyway, have an awesome holiday! Thanks!**

 **Also, I might post another Snoggletog story. It depends on how's much time I have. Until next time,**

 **-Daisy**


End file.
